Face Down
by Baby Lavender
Summary: OneShot GaaraXSakura Can an abused girl find the light out of her dark & broken relationship? Can an artist, a usual customer at a cafe be her light in the darkness? Every action in this world will bear a consequence, what shall be theirs? Songfic GaaSaku


Face Down

By: Baby Lavendar

Song: Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Word Count: 2996

Date Started: 5/15/10

Date Finished 5/16/10

* * *

I walked down the street to the café at the corner of the street. It has become a part of my daily routine to grab a cup of coffee, since I don't usually sleep well. As a result of my insomnia, there are huge black circles around my eyes.

When I enter the café, it is nearing empty, as always. It's not really a surprise when it's only 6:00 in the morning. While waiting for my usual, I ran my hand through my red hair as I look around the café. I saw a familiar blob of pink buried in a book, I unconsciously smiled. '_Sakura…_'

When you wake up this early, and go to the same café every single day, you start noticing things. Like the same bus pass by you every day, or the sleepy cashier that makes your coffee. Or a strange pink hair women that sits in the corner of the café.

"Sir?"

My thoughts were interrupted when the cashier brought me my black coffee. I silently nod, and walks to Sakura. I've known Sakura for about three months now. The first was when she walked in to me while reading a book. I let my mind wander back to the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_Boom_

_A pink hair girl and a red hair male fell to the ground._

"_Oww…… What did I just bump into?" The pink hair girl said while holding her head. The beloved black coffee of the red hair male had just been dropped and spilled, so simply glared at the said girl. The girl just noticed this and quickly got up and said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you in front of me."_

"_Hn….." Still glaring at the cause for his lost of his drink._

"_I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new one okay? My name is Sakura Haruno by the way."_

"_Gaara Sabuku. Black." Short, Simple._

"_Huh?" confused._

"_Black coffee."_

"_Oh! I'll get it just take a seat right there and I'll be right back."_

_Meanwhile Gaara just sat at where she pointed, took out his sketch pad and started drawing the sleeping child in his mother's arms. Concentrating on the scene before him only, he almost didn't notice Sakura came back with his drink._

"_Here," as she placed the drink before him. "I don't get how you can stand black coffee it's so bitter and gross."_

"_A person's trash is another's treasure." He stated._

"_A poet, huh?" She guessed._

"_Yes, that would explain the sketch book." Dripped with sarcasms._

"_Sheesh. You don't have to be so mean about it. What are you drawing?" She asked._

_Before Gaara can answer she moved to his side and looks at the child he drew. He stared at Sakura as her eyes widen then soften before his own eyes._

"_It's so good. He looks so real and peaceful. It's cute."_

"_Aa."_

Little did Gaara know, that was the start of something much bigger. After that, Gaara had not once been able to block Sakura from his mind. He did endless sketches of Sakura, but none seemed as beautiful as the real one.

-----Face Down-----

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

-----Face Down-----

_Cling_

"Good Morning Gaara." She chirps.

"Morning." I answer.

"Still a man of few words huh?" She teases.

"Still a bookworm huh?" Two can play that game.

She pouts, "You are just like Sasuke but you tease me even more."

"That isn't teasing Sakura. That is _abuse_." Angered that she compares me to someone like him, I replied.

"I'm sure he don't mean it. He loves me……" She said, looking down on her book.

"Look at me." She looked up, and I paused. Taking a good look of her face, observes a tiny trace of mark on the side of her face. "Did he hit you again?" I snare.

"No……" She looks down again. Tears found their way to her eyes.

I sigh, and try a different approach, "You are the worst liar ever. Besides, I'm an _Artist_ remember? I notice things."

"Fine, you got me. But please don't tell anyone. I'm sure it's the last time. He really loves me. Please Gaara." She pleas.

Defeated. "Hn, at least learn to do better makeup. Give me your things."

"Thank you! I owe you big time." Overjoyed, and hands me her makeup bag.

I sigh once again, and starts to cover you bruised cheek. _'I wish she would leave him already. She deserves better.'_

-----Face Down-----

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

-----Face Down-----

I promised Naruto to visit him at his office today. I look at my watch, 'It is 7:30, by the time I get there is 8:00. And that's the time the idiot is supposed to be there.

Slowly I made my way to where the idiot works. I look at my once again, '8:02, good timing.' As I walk in the building. I can't help but wonder, 'What does Naruto wants this time?' Last time he called me to his office was about how I need to get myself a girl. If he do that again, he's going to get a piece of my mind, or rather fists. I smirks as I walk into his department.

"Ex-excuse me sir. C-can I he-help you?' A pale girl with long black hair asks.

I look at her once more, and she seems to fit the idiot's description of his girlfriend. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes. Who are y-you? What do you want?" She asks.

"Gaara. Need to see Naruto." I start to wonder how this girl get together with the idiot. She's the exact opposite from him.

"Oh. H-he's not here yet. B-but you can go t-to his desk to w-wait for him." She said, or stutters.

"Hn."

As I walk to Naruto's desk, a man stopped me. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"Gaara. Naruto." I said not wasting anytime on this man.

"Tch. The dobe's not even here." The man said.

"Ever heard of waiting?" I remark.

"Whatever. I'm Sasuke." He said.

I felt my blood boil right then. Then in a deathly voice I said, "_You're_ Sakura's boyfriend?" He smirks, "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Why the hell do you do that to her?"

"Do what?"

"Hit her." I yelled.

"Tch. She deserves it."

"No she don't. All she did is love you."

"But I don't." He said.

"Then leave her alone!"

"She's such a nice thing to play with you know?" He smirks once again.

"One day, she will leave you!"

"That day will never come. She loves me too much."

-----Face Down-----

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

-----Face Down-----

"You're wrong." I said

"No. She really loves me _so much_."

"What you are doing is wrong."

"No. Besides she don't seem to mind." He said.

"Because she thinks you love her!"

"So I am right." He smirks.

"Stop abusing her."

"Never."

"_Gaara_" A new voice said, when I was about to punch that smirk off of Sasuke's face.

-----Face Down-----

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
_

-----Face Down-----

What they don't know is Naruto has been watching their argument the whole time. Shock by both Sasuke and Gaara's words. He decides to step in.

"_Gaara_" I said.

"What do you want me for this time Idiot. Don't tell me it's another one of your 'Great' ideas."

"No." I laugh at the memory of last time. "This is completely different. It's about my friend. Sakura-Chan."

One of his eyebrows is raised and he said "Pink haired, bookworm?"

I laugh at his choice of words, "I guess you can say that. The thing is she has been really down lately. I don't know what's wrong. And the guy you just met, Sasuke. Is her boyfriend, but he don't know what's wrong either."

"Because he's the problem."

"What?" Pretending I didn't hear their conversation earlier.

"Sasuke has been abusing Sakura."

"_What?_ How did you know?" Shocked, to hear this once again.

"Café, she and I goes there every morning." A small smile can be seen on her face.

"Gaara, do you like her? Or dare I say even love?"

"……."

"Gaara!"

"Maybe…"

I grin, '_That's all I need to hear!'_

-----Face Down-----

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

-----Face Down-----

"Sakura-Chan!" I yelled

"Naruto!" She said as you hugs me.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, have you been hit lately?"

"Naruto! You know that with Sasuke no one dare to hit on me." She laughs.

"Sakura-Chan. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Is Sasuke abusing you? Is that why you have been sad for the past few months?"

"No Naruto. What give you that silly Idea?"

"I overheard Sasuke talking, he doesn't even love you! Sakura-chan, that's really unhealthy you know? Just leave him and be with someone else."

"After a while, I stop feeling the pain Naruto. Now I just feel like an empty shell." I told him the truth.

-----Face Down-----

"Just leave him and be with someone else" Naruto said.

"And be with who?" I ask.

"Gaara." He said.

"Gaara?" I repeat after him. I remember the offer that Gaara opposed.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on Sakura. This is bad for you. Look at yourself, you are covered with bruises. Just leave him."_

_"And go to where, Gaara? Where can I go?"_

_"Go with me Sakura. Live with me."_

"Sakura-chan, give Gaara a chance he really likes you."

"Alright Naruto, I will." It was then I decided, enough is enough. I really need to move on.

-----Face Down-----

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_this doesn't hurt, she said,_  
_I finally had enough._

-----Face Down-----

"One, two, three, four. Okay, all here." I counted.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm leaving you."

"No you are not. Don't you dare leave this house."

"Or you'll what? hit me again?"

_Ding-Dong_

Before Sasuke can say anything, the doorbell rang. Sakura opens the door to find Gaara.

"You are not leaving me Sakura!" Sasuke said once again.

"Yes. She is." Gaara joins in.

"Yes I am... And it might be the best decision I've ever made." Sakura smiles, for the first time in many months.

-----Face Down-----

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_he's coming round again._

-----Face Down-----

**~Finish~**

**Review? At least one word is all I ask~**

**-Baby Lavendar  
**


End file.
